Suicide Blitz
Intro This is based off of an original video game series, Left 4 Dead. Everything you’re about to see is completely Fanon, meaning that it’s made up. Please continue reading and have a nice day! Note *NOTE: THIS IS COMPLETELY FANON* What Suicide Blitz is Suicide Blitz '''is basically '''Left 4 Dead 4 '''but with a more colorful and different title. The game was developed by SloozyFloozy for the XBOX X/S, XBOX One, XBOX 360, Playstation 1, Playstation 2, and Playstation 3. Plot A couple days after thousands of U.S. citizens miserably hid in nearby shacks, houses, and safehouses, '''The Infection '''had finally succumbed to its senses. But, there still remains '''4 '''survivors. '''Alex, Eli, Hayden, '''and '''Jakson. Packed with sniper rifles, melee in hand, grenades at risk, they finally set out into the dark, cold night, eager to escape the shadows that lurk just beneath their heels. They make it to the forest where a survivor car approaches them, and then takes them away to a nearby city, where a safe house is located. There, they fight Zombies, team up, and make allies. Winning isn’t everything. Surviving is. *END OF PT.1* Gameplay The Survivors Every survivor has their own personality, emotional past, custom behavior, unique clothing, and more. Survivors even have custom weapons that they’ve prepared just for the apocalypse! * Ellis * Nick * Coach * Zoey * Bill * Louis * Francis * Alex * Hayden * Jakson * Eli * Rochelle The Infected Every Zombie has their own ability, power, or trick/perk. These zombies are the most dangerous things you’re ever going to encounter. Read their names, then guess what special power they have. * Boomer * Smoker * Spitter * Tanker * Charger * Militare * Witch * Climber * Leaper * Crawler * Screamer * Stalker * Linker * Stunner * Ghost * Slimer * Normal Zombie * Leaker * Crusher * Beast * Butcher * Candlelight * Praiser * Searcher * Miner * Cowboy * Shooter * Killer * Jockey * Mudmen Production The whole idea for this game was thought up of in January '''of '''2018. There is much more action, gore, and a lot more you need to see! Buy the game today and get a FREE Predator Zombie Pass! Major Changes from Left 4 Dead 2 * Lots of more gore * More characters * More weapons * More unique customization and gameplay * More enemies * More zombies * More maps Controls XBOX - Playstation * W: Move Forward * S: Move Backward * A: Strafe Left * D: Strafe Right Survivors Alex Osburn Jakson Whitner Hayden Budenz Eli(jah) Moon UNLOCKABLE (Joseph Merriman) Cameos Francis Valenzuela (Ending Credits) Louis Bennett (Ending Credits) Zoey Taylorson (Ending Credits) Rico "Coach" Coleman (Ending Credits) Nicholas "Nick" Dillionson (Ending Credits) Ellis McKinney (Ending Credits) Rochelle Aytes (Ending Credits) Infected Go to the top and then scroll a bit until you find “Gameplay”, then read from there and you’ll find out what types of zombies there are. Uncommon Infected Wobbly Workshop - Searchers Freezing Factory - Smokers Party Punch - Screamers Acid Volcano - Spitters Charger Mayhem - Chargers Traintrack Terror - Tankers Rare Infected / Special Infected / Other Infected Beast Climber - Traintrack Terror, Charger Mayhem, Party Punch campaigns Campaigns and Taglines Wobbly Workshop “Don‘t step in the ink!” Freezing Factory “Turn on the heater!” Party Punch “You thought this was one big joke?” Acid Volcano “Try to keep your balance!” Charger Mayhem “C’mon, just keep shooting!” Traintrack Terror “How did they get that big overtime? Nobody knows.” Weapons Tier 1/ Beginner Weapons Pistols P220 Service Pistol M1911 Pistol Glock 18 Magnum Shotguns Pump Shotgun Chrome Shotgun Auto/Tactical Shotgun Submachine Guns Submachine Gun Silenced Submachine Gun Tier 2/ Guns you earn When Game Progressess Shotguns Combat Shotgun RMB-93 Shotgun Assault Rifles M-16 AK-47 Combat Rifle Snipers/ Sniper Rifles Hunting Rifle Sniper Rifle Other Tier Weapons/ Special Weapons Grenade Launcher M60 Melee Weapons Axe Baseball Bat Chainsaw Cricket Bat Crowbar Golf Club Guitar Frying Pan Katana Machete Nightstick/Tonfa Caveman’s Club Hatchet Other Weapons Flamethrower - Special Tier Flare Gun - Exclusive in finales Knife Sledge Hammer Bow and Arrow Ninja Stars Alien Ray Gun Minigun Laser Rifle Automatic Semigun Campaign-Exclusive Weapons Wobbly Workshop - Old Timey Axe (Stained with ink) Freezing Factory - Ice Katana (Can freeze enemies) Party Punch - Basketball Launcher Acid Volcano - Acid Ray Gun (Can melt enemies to the bone) Charger Mayhem - Charger Sniper (Charge it to do full damage) Traintrack Terror - Coal Sword (Can temporarily blind enemies) Throwable Items Pipe Bomb - Attracts enemies Molotov - Can set enemies on fire when thrown at Boomer Bile - Attracts hordes Spitter Acid - Attracts spitters Charger Fluid - Attracts chargers Tanker Juice - Attracts tankers Healing Items Medkit Pills (Temporary) Adrenaline Shot (Temporary) Medicine Redbull (Heals 70+ health) Survivor NPCs Maxwell - C’mon, we gotta go! We can’t just stand here and wait for the horde! I’ll give you a boost. C’mon, almost there..! Finally, past the gate. Eh, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Bailey - No, help! Wow, thanks for saving me. Now I finally get to kill these sons of scumbags. See you soon. Character Backgrounds Alex Osburn - Yep, the second in command! This funny guy likes drawing, popcorn, stupid drama, and extremely inappropriate movies. But that’s what makes him charming. He can act stupid and silly sometimes. But that is also what makes him Jakson’s best friend. He is 10 years old. His hometown is Mission, Kansas. Hayden Budenz - Hayden is a very important person in the group, he’s like the muscle, actually. He’s dark, but pretty humorous. He also likes to joke with his enemies and occasionally, he likes to bully them. He is 9-10 years old. His hometown is Lenexa, Kansas. Eli Moon - This fanon Guy has plenty of what it comes to the virtual world. He has a pen, paper, a sketchbook, an iPad, almost everything a regular introvert has. He has almost no communication with the outside world, but he has friends. This guy’s funny, and very kind. He is 9-10 years old. His hometown is Mission, Kansas. Jakson Whitner - Ah, yes! The leader of the gang! He’s got all the guns, and the brains. Yikes! Jakson loves basketball, and gaming. He’s an extrovert and introvert. He has made a total of 147 three pointers in his life, as well as 12 half court shots and 7 full court shots. He’s funny, nice, and careful. He is 10 years old. His hometown is Mission, Kansas. Quotes and Captions (Stages / Important Levels) Jakson, Alex, Hayden and Eli * Grabbed by Smoker (Get off of me, you tongue-warped mega-wuss!) * Spat on by Spitter (Jesus, that stuff stinks..) * Puked on by Boomer (Oh gross, it got slime all over me! Now I’m covered in goo!) * Smashed by Charger (Ah, stop! It hurts so much..) * Squished by Tanker (Really? Again?) * Consumed by Slimer (Freakin’ block of stickiness!) * Ratted on by Crawler / Climber (Get off me, you distorted freak!) Jakson * No.. * Yes! * Get out. Alex * Don’t do it. * Why? * Good job bro! Eli * Take out a pen, let’s go, let’s go! * Hurry up! Oh, wait, sorry.. * Look at this! Hayden * Check this out bro! * C’mon Jakson! * Woah...! Endings Good Ending - Kill all zombies and complete missions and stages in less than five tries. Bad Ending - Do a horrible job on everything, but don’t worry, you get a second chance! :D Lightbulb Ending - Kill only Witches Cut Em’ Off Ending - Kill all Smokers and cut off their tongues Big Brute Ending - Kill only Chargers and Tankers through the entire game NPC Ending - Talk to every single NPC and then get a reward at the end Missions Missions are tasks of which you can earn from by completing them. There are simple missions like killing three Smokers, killing one single Charger, and even killing two Slimers. There are hard missions, depending on how good you are at the game. You can earn money from completing missions. Modes # Duel # Deathmatch # Online Play # Co-Op Survival # Deadly Games # Team Strife # Flag Capture Difficulty Selection # Easy # Medium # Hard # Expert # Extreme # Hardcore # Owner About Online Play Basically Online Play is just Multiplayer, but with unlimited players. You can also choose any other mode while doing Online Play. Video Game Cover Description Ready for the game of the year? Suicide Blitz is the ultimate zombie first person shooter game, coming at you with missions, rewards, and more! Rewards Rewards are things you can earn from completing missions and killing zombies. Rewards are usually basic stuff like cash and small items to carry around on you. Future Updates * Most glitches will be taken care of * No more hackers * No more spammers / scammers * No more people glitching Future Announcements / Releases # I Hate Mountains # Zombie Town # Dumb Luck Food Items Beans Corn Chicken Green Beans Apples Bread Orange Fish Chicken Noodle Soup (every food in the world) Trivia * Suicide Blitz is another name for Left 4 Dead 4 * Suicide Blitz is fanmade * Suicide Blitz is one of the most epic games in the Left 4 Dead franchise Gallery Outro Well, I hope you had fun reading this article about a fanmade game I developed! I will make more games in the future, but for now, stay curious!